logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Universal Television/Other
Universal-International Television 1957–1963 Universal-International Television was a short-lived division of Universal Pictures, prior to the merger with MCA. This is one of the rarest and most confusing logos ever made. Even the most experienced logo fans haven't a clue about where this logo appeared or whether or not the television show it appeared on is still rerun. One guess is that it aired on older television reruns of Universal cartoon shorts. Though that may be unlikely, it fits most of the clues described in CLG Wiki that we are able to extract. Dennis McDougal's book "The Last Mogul," a biography of MCA's Lew Wasserman, mentions Universal-International's involvement in what are described as several "unmemorable documentary series," ANIMAL FUN AND MISCHIEF, STRANGER THAN FICTION, and GREAT MOMENTS ON THE GRIDIRON; all apparently edited from stock footage in the company's United World/Castle Films library. Those early series are probably the source of this logo. U-I did not release the early Walter Lantz black and white cartoons to TV themselves, but licensed them to Guild Films; who remade all the title sequences and removed any references to Universal. Universal's subsidiary, United World Films, bought Castle Films from its founder, ex-newsreel cameraman Eugene Castle, in 1947, and operated the company for the next 30 years. Castle Films released the Lantz cartoons and other subjects for home-movie use in 8mm and 16mm. In 1978, Universal closed down Castle in favor of a new home-movie subsidiary called Universal Eight, which operated until about 1983. Universal Television (first era) 1963–1964 Following the merger, Universal adopted the logo design from MCA's television arm Revue Studios. The color variant shown here has a typical '60s style wallflower design as a background. UniversalCity1963.jpg Universal Television (1963).jpg|Color variant utv63-color.jpg Universal Television (1966).jpg|Black & White copy of color variant, minus MCA tag 1964–1969 In early 1964, the studio introduced the TV version of the respective theatrical movie logo, which remained thereafter. Universal_City_1968.png|Color version vwmflcWlzrxbd3UGaxViwQ55011.jpg General Electric 1934.jpg Universal TV 1964-1965.jpg|B&W version universal-tv1964_a.jpg c77633d18cfecfe7284a22819cfba507.png 1964_Universal_TV_Logo.jpg|Bylineless variant UniversalCity_logob.jpg|Bylineless color version Universal IAW TV.jpg pzB5npF7e_e7qrwyQYstlw13175.jpg High Tone UNiversal TV.jpg In Associates With Universal TV.jpg A_Universal_Production_1968.png|Opening logo as seen on made-for-TV movies Universal_TV_1964_b.png|Another TV movie opening logo 1969–1973 Universal_Studios_Production_1969.png Universal Studios Presentation.jpg Universal Studios Presentationy.jpg Universal Studios Presentation (1969-1973).jpg 1969–1971 Universal_Studios_(1970-1971).jpg Universal_TV_1969-1970.jpg IAW-Universal TV 1969-1970.jpg Universal TV 1969-1970 Reded.jpg vlcsnap-2015-03-03-16h28m22s171.png vlcsnap-2015-03-03-16h29m02s63.png From_Universal_TV_1970.png|1970 variation 1971–1973 From_Universal_TV_1971.png 3dEkHqECjSoAWWw2rp9apA22200.jpg UniversalStudios003.PNG UniversalStudios001.PNG UniversalStudios000.PNG IAW_Universal_TV_1971.png utv71_c.jpg 1973 universal-tv1971a.jpg utv73_c.jpg qOXgukZuAPpNExvfUt0fSA86896.jpg|In-credit from Emergency +4 (1973) 1973–1975 From_Universal_TV_1973.png UniversalStudios002.PNG Universal TV 1973.jpg IAW_Universal_TV_1973.png Universal TV (IAW).jpg And_Universal_TV_1973.png GW208H157.jpg|Featured at the beginning of some made-for-TV movies. Also appeared on The Woody Woodpecker Show (1987) 1975–1991 From Universal TV 1975.png 1975 Universal TV Logo.jpg Universal Television 1987.jpg IAW_Universal_TV_1975.png Universal TV 1986.jpg b6066843930373f147a5db5611a91382.png And_Universal_TV_1975.png And_Universal_TV_16-9.png From Universal AN MCA Company b.jpg From Universal An MCA Company And.jpg utv75_a.jpg|Opening logo variation from The Seekers (1979) GW359H268.jpg|''Magnum P.I.'' finale (1988) 1991–1997 Universal_TV_1991.png iKDEMzMq_cy7yfbueVy8yg447895.png zssH_jP8ygrrMmZHTR0YSQ142990.png IAW_Universal_TV_1991.png 0-fQhIvS8sWKocUSsgf_ww49198.jpg 0aae40113bcc8d353bcc104002cc7d4d.png|France version UI.jpg|Early 1997 bylineless version Ldp7EpbazIJCMzzUPcfB3Q52246.jpg Universal 90's.png|Early 1997 variation without any additional text. It also resembles its 1996-1997 movie counterpart logo. Universalpresent1991.jpg|''Action Pack'' opening variant WV3lsgiL MDCow7MjDmuPw21887.jpg|''Family Dog'' (1992) Bandicam 2019-06-16 16-27-46-221.jpg|''Family Dog'' (1993) File:Universal_Logo_1996-1997.jpg *Note: This logo is based on its 1990-1997 movie counterpart logo. 1997–1998 1997–2000 IJIMIOMPLOK.png bandicam 2018-11-21 10-44-32-795.png|France version universal_tv_2000_16-9.png|A 16:9 widescreen version of the movie logo. universal_tv2_2000_16-9.png B Univ.png Brill Univ.png Greg.png GW225H167.png Universal Network Television 2002–2004 ToOYK5NUj1_EmUQde7GCYQ17055.jpg Universalnetworktelevision2000s.png lysVUjKKob3IRoVGpitLlg10358.jpg Universal_Network_Television_2002.png Universal Media Studios 2007–2011 2009 2009–2011 Hq8M6ACLxG5919TuvECAvA60414.jpg|Fullscreen version Universal Television (second era) 2011 2011–present Universal_TV_HD_2.png Universal_Teleivision_2011_HD.png|HD version vlcsnap-2015-04-16-08h32m46s140.png|2013 bylineless version. (Note: This variant was used for an extremely short period of time.) p_4T-j9SRKDTTBqrsUTpRg348987.png|Version with copyright stamp. Universal Television (2015).png|2:35:1 version seen on the Netflix series Master of None (2015) Screenshot 2018-01-18 at 5.46.18 PM.png|''How Murray Saved Christmas'' (2014) In-credit logos maisyuniversallogo.jpg|''Maisy'' Videos Misc= Universal Television Logo Montage More Universal Television logos |-| 1964–1969= Universal Television Logo (1964) B&W Kayro Vue Universal City Logo (1964-65) Kayro Vue Production Universal City Logo (1965-66) Universal Television "Zooming Globe" Logo (1964) Kayro Vue Universal Television Logo (1964) "Color Version" Universal Television Logo (1967-A) Universal Television Logo (1967-B) Universal Television Logo (1967-D) Universal Television Logo (1964) "Color Version" Universal Television Logo (1968-A) Universal Television Logo (1968-B) |-| 1969–1971= Universal Television Logo (1969) "IAW" Universal Television Logo (1969-A) "IAW" Universal Television Logo (1969-C) "Variant" Universal Television Logo (1969 70) "Variant" Universal Television Logo (1970) |-| 1971–1974= Universal Television Logo (1971-A) Universal Television Logo (1971-B) Universal Television Logo (1972-A) Universal Television Logo (1972-B) Universal Television Logo (1972-C) Universal Television Logo (1972-D) Universal Television Logo (1972) "Variant" Universal Television Logo (1973-A) Universal Television Logo (1973-B) "IAW" Universal Television Logo (1973) "And" Universal Television Logo (1973) |-| 1975–1991= "From" Universal Television Logo (1975) Universal Television Logo (1975) "Variant" "And" Universal Television Logo (1975) "IAW" Universal Television Logo (1975) Universal Television Logo (1976) "From" Universal Television Logo (1978) "From" Universal Television Logo (1980) "And" Universal Television Logo (1980) Universal Television Logo (1981) Universal Television Logo (1981) "Short Version" "From" Universal Television Logo (1982) "Low Tone" Universal Television Logo (1982) "Short Version" "IAW" Universal Television Logo (1982) "IAW" Universal Television Logo (1982) "Low Tone" Universal Television Logo (1982) "Short Version"-0 "And" Universal Television Logo (1982) "Low Tone" Universal Television (In Association With) (1984) "From" Universal Television Logo (1987) "IAW" Universal Television Logo (1987) "IAW" Universal Television Logo (1987) Warp Speed Version "And" Universal Television Logo (1987) "Low Tone Theme" "From" Universal Television Logo (1989) "IAW" Universal Television Logo (1989) "IAW" Universal Television Logo (1989) Warp Speed Version |-| 1991–1997= Universal Television Videotaped Version (1991) Universal Television Logo (1991) "Low Tone" Universal Television Film Version (1991) |-| 1997–2004= "IAW" Universal Television Logo (1997) |-| 2011–present= Madwoman in the Attic, Inc. DreamWorks Television Universal Television See also *Universal Pay Television *MCA Television Entertainment *Universal Worldwide Television *Studios USA *NBC Universal Television Studio Category:Universal Television Category:Special logos Category:NBCUniversal Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal City, California Category:Television Category:General Electric Category:Comcast